


2182 кГц

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: mayday mayday mayday
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	2182 кГц

**Author's Note:**

> * радиочастота 2182 кГц - международная частота бедствия.  
> * sécurité, pan-pan, mayday - специальные радиосигналысигналы: сигнал безопасности, сигнал аварийной ситуации без угрозы для жизни людей и сигнал бедствия с непосредственной угрозой для жизни людей (аналог sos) - соответственно. каждый из этих сигналов подается три раза подряд.

Акааши слышит —

с детства —

точно знает —

так шумит море.

— Бокуто-сан, а вы видели море?

В ушах шипит прибоем, соленый ветер царапает скулы.

Они с Кенмой сидят на широком подоконнике в университетском холле, а Бокуто просто, как обычно, увязался за Куроо.

— Я видел океан, Акааши!

Бокуто улыбается так ярко, кажется, будто солнце золотом растекается по гладкой поверхности воды. Чайки пролетают низко, почти задевают крыльями макушку.

У Акааши море другое.  
Он его вообще-то не видел.

Он соскальзывает с подоконника, когда до начала пары остается пару минут; он встает в воду — как обычно. Все расходятся на пары по гладким сухим плитам пола старого корпуса университета, у Акааши — по щиколотки холодная вода, море.

Когда это началось? Кажется, в детстве.  
Сначала мокрым полом, потом маленькими лужами, теперь так — по щиколотки. Иногда Акааши думает, успеет ли он умереть сам до того, как море заберет у него возможность сделать вдох.

Море красивое, глубокое и ошибок не прощает.

Осень — сезон бессонниц и ночных кошмаров. На самом деле, Акааши вообще не помнит, снились ли ему хорошие сны когда-нибудь, хотя бы нейтральные — одни лишь ожившие страхи. За исключением, наверное, тех, где он сбегает из основного сюжета сна и приходит к воде. Где сидит у самой кромки или ложится в линию прибоя — и чувствует себя дома.  
Правда потом, как бывает часто, он тонет в темной глубине, уходит на дно и даже не сопротивляется.  
Осень — время болезненных пробуждений.

Море волнуется раз.

Когда ноги всегда по щиколотки в воде — холод становится вынужденным сожителем. Квартира пустая, светлая, мебели на треть пространства, моря с холодом — на две оставшиеся.  
У Акааши на полстены в гостиной единственное яркое пятно — картина: флюид-арт, смесь синих оттенков с цветом морской волны вперемешку. Не смог пройти мимо, когда увидел.  
Каждое утро он пьет свой свежесваренный кофе, скользя взглядом по выученным наизусть разводам акрила.

Море волнуется два.

В метро море ощущается странно, штормит, царапает щиколотки; Акааши чувствует, как поднимается со дна осадок, как закипает глубина. Он закрывает веки и прижимается лбом к холодному поручню, а в голове на повторе сигналы бедствия всех уровней: от штормового sécurité до терпящих бедствие mayday — в очередь по три, как в инструкциях.

Между парами Кенма бросает у окна флегматичное: «О. Явился». Акааши переводит взгляд на улицу, скорее, механически, нежели, действительно заинтересованно. На Куроо он посмотреть не успевает; их прехорошенькая однокурсница явно флиртует с Бокуто, рассказывает ему что-то, жестикулируя эмоционально, и улыбается довольно, когда парень заходится хохотом. Куроо машет другу рукой и идет к крыльцу корпуса, а несопротивляющегося Бокуто утягивает в обратном направлении девушка.  
Когда у Акааши начинает нехорошо кружиться голова, он, наконец, замечает, что не дышит.

Граница между сигналом поломки pan-pan и сигналом бедствия mayday зачастую вызывает вопросы. Разница в том, что под первым не подразумевается прямая угроза жизни.

Акааши хочет быть услышанным в короткой полосе радиомолчания, но для этого нужно начать говорить.  
Впервые, он думает, что море, кусающее его за щиколотки, может замерзнуть.

Море волнуется три.  
Замри.

Дни тянутся медленно, Акааши видит каждое утро в зеркале утопленника. Бледная акварель, даже не потеки акриловые.  
В какой-то момент — примерно в тот, когда уровень воды становится чуть больше — он думает, может быть, есть смысл в походе к психологу? А лучше, к психиатру. Чтобы обращаться к нему: «Доктор».  
Что-то вроде:  
«Доктор, у меня ватерлиния упрямо ползет к горлу».  
Что-то вроде:  
«Доктор, мои сигналы бедствия не слышны в три минуты радиомолчания, но оглушающе бьются в голове дробью по три — часами».  
Что-то вроде:  
«Доктор, почему мы боимся смерти, если вектор заложен в нашей сущности».  
Или честно:  
«Доктор. Почему он меня не слышит?»

Это как-то иронично, на самом деле, смешно. Акааши допивает свой кофе до густого осадка, оставляет кружку под картиной и уходит на пары.

Он пишет третью страницу тремя колонками «mayday mayday mayday», когда сверху раздается воодушевленное:

— А что это ты делаешь?

Акааши поднимает взгляд почти испуганно; Бокуто выкручивает голову, чтобы прочитать слова.

— Это… — Акааши теряется, моргает растерянно пару раз, — майский день.

Бокуто улыбается солнечно:

— Любишь весну, Акааши?

Акааши смотрит в глаза и, кажется, тонет.

— Люблю.

Осипши и не про весну.

Весной на холодную гладь моря падают лепестки сливы, тают бензиновыми разводами, тянутся масляными нитями, пачкают ноги.

Весной Куроо тащит Кенму на какую-то студенческую вакханалию. Кенма в качестве спасательного круга тащит за собой Акааши. Ха-ха.  
Они уезжают разношерстной толпой куда-то за город, снимают огромный дом рядом с озером, отделенный сосновыми зарослями от цивилизации.

Ночью все пьяные и веселые, Куроо и Бокуто асы, когда дело касается организации досуга.  
Кенма припитый и еще более спокойный, не сопротивляется, когда Куроо сгребает его в охапку, только слабо смеется и тянется за новой бутылкой.  
Акааши с чистой совестью уходит дышать воздухом.

Озеро черное и гладкое, по кромке его — высокие сосны; луна яркая, отражается в густой глади.  
Акааши нравится, как нервно скрипит деревянный пирс при каждом его шаге; вода мягко хлюпает под досками.  
Когда стоишь на краю высокого здания и смотришь вниз, постепенно начинает хотеться спрыгнуть. Если долго смотреть в бездну…  
На самом деле, с водой ровно такая же ситуация.

Гладь разбивается громко, недовольно искажается волнами. Вода холодная, пузырьки воздуха из одежды, из легких — мягко щекочут кожу, лопаются на поверхности. Акааши кажется, будто кто-то кричит его, но списывает на искажение звуков под водой. Он идет ко дну и, неожиданно для себя, не планирует сопротивляться.  
Луна такая красивая сквозь толщу воды, Акааши смотрит последний раз и закрывает глаза.

Из воды его рывком вытягивают за капюшон.  
Он кашляет, отплевывается промерзшей водой и поднимает загнанный взгляд на спокойно сидящего рядом Бокуто.

— Ну и чего ты удумал?

Акааши неуютно от интонации его голоса. Тихо, холодно, спокойно. Акааши предпочитает продолжать откашливаться и не говорить ни слова.  
Бокуто вздыхает.

— Мэдэ.

— Ч-что? — Акааши дергается; зубы стучат от холода.

— M'aidez. Venez m'aider. «Помогите мне», а не «майский день». Я знаю сигналы бедствия, Акааши.

Бокуто набрасывает Акааши на плечи свою куртку, он предусмотрительно снял ее перед тем, как лезть в воду. Куртка сухая, теплая, на пару размеров больше и пахнет… Бокуто. Хорошо.  
Он продолжает.

— Я не знаю, как помочь тебе. Ты не очень-то пускаешь к себе людей, — улыбается устало, — я хочу тебе помочь и держу тебя в радиусе видимости. Но. Я не знаю, надо ли тебе это все.

Акааши хватает его руку раньше, чем понимает, что вообще хочет сделать.

— M-m'aidez, — голос, севший от кашля, шипит помехами.

Бокуто выдыхает, глаз не сводя. Закутывает Акааши в куртку, сгребает и тащит в сторону дома.  
Пьянствующая развеселая толпа, к счастью, не замечает их; Бокуто занимает небольшую комнату с одной кроватью на втором этаже, запихивает Акааши в душ и идет на поиски горячительного, чтоб не простыть им после озера.

Бокуто лезет теплыми пальцами под свою же футболку, выданную Акааши, проходится ладонями по ребрам, по впалому животу, сжимает худое бедро, ловит губами вздохи.  
Акааши плавится, выгибается, дышит прерывисто и запрокидывает голову, открывая доверчиво шею.

Под кроватью мягко плещется море, но теперь не страшно. Акааши видит во тьме лучи маяка.


End file.
